


Fortune Favors the Bold

by kazuryuu (catch_you_later)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Team Bonding, Team as Family, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catch_you_later/pseuds/kazuryuu
Summary: Ennoshita suggests a new bonding exercise for the team.Chaos ensues.





	Fortune Favors the Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for the best GM ever. <3

Kageyama sighs in exasperation as the bouncing, jumping, overexcited _dumbass_ wrenches his hand _again_.

 

Normally it wouldn't be such a bad thing - Kageyama is actually quite fond of Hinata's exaggerated antics - but when he's _attached_ to the jumping middle blocker, the situation is entirely different.

 

One more wrench and _snap_. Kageyama uses his grip on Hinata's hand to pull him next to him and drape an arm over his shoulders, pressing his boyfriend tightly to his side.

 

Hinata, unperturbed by the sudden movement, just continues chattering, but he does stop bouncing around and settles down to a more even pace. Although he does shoot a wry, mildly chastising look at him. 

 

Kageyama is very adept in ignoring that look. It's not like he just wanted to be closer to Hinata, no sir.

 

They're on their way to Ennoshita's place to test a new bonding method he had come up with (though Kageyama isn't sure why they would need another bonding exercise since they are as tight-knit a group as it is, but whatever).

 

From what Ennoshita told them, this would take a long time, so they have arranged the meeting for a Sunday when there's no practice.

 

Logically, there should be at least one resting day a week, but Kageyama and Hinata usually had a Sunday practice at an outdoor park regardless so today they had headed out a bit earlier to have their usual tossing practice before the meet. Luckily, Ennoshita's place isn't far out so they don't have waste time on commuting.

 

* * *

 

"We're here! Sorry for intruding!"

 

The answering clamor from the living room would make a lesser man back out with an alarming speed. 

 

_Looks like Tanaka and Nishinoya are here already then._

 

Hinata has toed off his shoes on record time and bounded off to shout with Tanaka and Nishinoya, and left one shoe neatly next to Kageyama's and the other half-way down the entrance hall. Shaking his head fondly, Kageyama collects the shoe and places it next to the other one. 

 

The living room is already a full pandemonium. 

 

Hinata and Nishinoya are fighting over a meat bun, while Tanaka has hoarded the chips. Ennoshita is feverishly pouring over two different books and typing notes on his laptop. Sugawara is observing the chaos with a gleeful expression. Asahi is hovering near the wall, looking like he wants to calm down the idiot trio, but doesn't quite dare. Yachi is in the corner, pouring over a slip of paper and mumbling to herself manically. Yamaguchi is on her left, watching her warily while Tsukishima just surveys the whole room with his usual condescending stare.

 

Kiyoko-san sits in the middle of all this, perfectly impeccable, clinically analysing a piece of paper.

 

Daichi, Kinoshita and Narita haven't arrived yet.

 

With a fond smirk, Kageyama joins the fray.

 

* * *

 

"Kageyama, didn't you just pick a part of your own surname as your character's surname? That's so laaaame."

 

"At least I didn't name it after a _food_ , dumbass!"

 

* * *

 

"Goraaaaaaaa! Battle Rage: Engage! Frenzy Attack!!!"

 

"OOOOOOO, nice choice, Hinata!" Tanaka shouts. His shirt has already been taken off and waved around numerous times, despite Kinoshita's loud protests.

 

"The enemy grunts in pain as your greataxe hits him, but is still standing," Ennoshita narrates. "Next it's the king's turn. He tries to slash Sugawara-san's Iliwarin."

 

"I will shield him," Daichi interrupts.

 

Ennoshita casts him a long-suffering glance. "Again, Daichi?"

 

"Whenever I can protect I will," is the stoic answer.

 

"My hero!" Sugawara exclaims and jumps to squeeze him over-enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

"Waaaahh, the Great Thorum the Giantslayer is down! Healing! We need healing!!" Hinata wails.

 

"Hinata, it's your turn now. Concentrate! What do you want to do?"

 

"Ah, my turn is after yours! Bring him to me! I will do my best to heal him!" Yamaguchi pipes up.

 

* * *

 

"Tanaka, your turn."

 

"I will punch him and I will be bolstered from the glorious fight song our valiant bard has sung for us! Will 17 hit?"

 

A sigh. "Yes."

 

"Well then! You will need to make a... dexterity saving throw?"

 

"......the enemy can't save itself."

 

"Yooooosh! Kin-Zaor's Iron Fist strikes again! The enemy is now knocked prone!"

 

* * *

 

"The enemy shoots a pair of javelins towards Zyn Kage and Nethrisse. Both hit."

 

"I will deflect the javelin. The damage is reduced by....sixteen."

 

".....you do not take any damage. Instead, you catch the javelin and throw it back towards the enemy. Make a ranged attack."

 

Kageyama grins savagely. "I rolled 19. The damage will be 7."

 

"You hit the enemy with its own javelin and cause a bleeding wound on its arm. Kiyoko?"

 

"I will rebuke the attacker. I need a dexterity saving throw from the enemy."

 

"The enemy...doesn't save. What happens?"

 

Kiyoko points a finger at Ennishita and with a stoic stare declares: "You are now surrounded by the flames of Hell and take 13 fire damage."

 

At the sidelines, Tanaka and Nishinoya shiver in part-fear, part-adoration.

 

* * *

 

"Yachi, your turn. What will you do?"

 

"Umm. I will cast Vicious Mockery! I shout at the king: 'Even a fictional lion would be a better king than you! Long live Simba!'"

 

"The saving throw fails."

 

"I rolled a full 4 of psychic damage and the king has disadvantage on its next turn!"

 

"The king now looks kind of sad and is stuck on the realisation that even lions are better than him."

 

"Wow, Yachi, that's so cool! You harmed the evil king with just your words! That's _awesome_!"

 

"Yeah, Yachi, well done!"

 

Yachi blushes and stammers: "I-it was nothing!"

 

* * *

 

"Arkas turns into a wolf and bites the furthest enemy on the left. 20 for hitting it."

 

"......okay, you definitely hit it. What's the damage?"

 

"I uh...rolled 8 so it's 8 plus 2?"

 

"Actually, since you rolled 20, it's 16 plus 2 aaaaand you kill it. Tsukishima!"

 

Yamaguchi elbows Tsukishima, who has his headphones on again and seems to be wholly immersed in the music.

 

"....what? Oh. I shoot an arrow at it. And I seem to hit it. Is it below its hit points?"

 

"Yes, Nethrisse hit it with a divine smite so it's actually in pretty bad condition."

 

"Then, with the slayer feat, the damage is 13."

 

".....you killed it."

 

* * *

 

"From the shadows, Mormaer strikes the last enemy, killing it with one hit. The fight is now finally over, what do you want to do?"

 

"Traris makes a campfire and lights it with his device."

 

"Can we roast marshmallows?! There's marshmallows in this world, right?! Riiiight!?!"

 

Ennoshita is faced with three manically pleading expressions and takes the safest course of action: "Of course there is."

 

The following cheer is almost loud enough to lift the roof off.

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards, Hinata has depleted his normally overflowing energy reserves in all the exaggerated dramatics during the session, dragging behind as he and Kageyama are heading home.

 

With a fluid movement, Kageyama stoops down in front of his boyfriend and lets Hinata close his arms around his neck. As he stands up, Hinata clings to him very koala-like, hugging him tightly.

 

"That was fun~. I hope we'll do it again," Hinata sighs dreamily.

 

The soft gust of breath stirs the small hairs on his nape. Combined with the pleasant cool of the evening, it causes tingles down his spine. Kageyama shivers.

 

"I'm sure we will."

 

He had been sceptical at first, but by the time they actually played, he had gotten swept by the world, the story and the outlandish, but funny characters.

 

Yes, it would be very fun to play again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama: dark elf monk, Zyn Kage  
> Hinata: red dragonborn barbarian, Goradaar Pan  
> Sawamura: sentinel human fighter, Arian Wing  
> Sugawara: high elf wizard, Iliwarin  
> Nishinoya: variant human barbarian, Thorum the Giantslayer  
> Asahi: halfling druid, Arkas  
> Tanaka: variant human monk, Kin-Zaor the Ironfist  
> Tsukishima: half-elf ranger, Falcoril  
> Yamaguchi: half-elf cleric, Riorin  
> Narita: gnome rogue, Traris  
> Kinoshita: wood elf rogue, Mormaer  
> Yachi: half-elf bard, Fae  
> Kiyoko: tiefling paladin, Nethrisse


End file.
